Rock, Paper, Tailblade
by alikat522
Summary: Erek and a delirious Aximili talk in the barn. Set mid-29.


Disclaimer: The Animorphs and all related things belong to K.A. Applegate and Scholastic, not me. I just want to hang out in their world.

"Aximili, do you need me to remind you again?"

{No, I believe I remember the combinations.}

"Okay then. Rock, paper, scissors, shoot…Aximili, you're supposed to do one of the three hand gestures."

{Oh, yes, I am sorry. But why does paper beat rock? I do not understand the reasoning behind it.}

"If you want, we could play a different game. Or maybe you should rest some. Do you need to get something to drink?"

{No, I am content. I want to finish learning the game. Please explain it to me one more time, and I will strive to remember it correctly.}

"Okay, this gesture means scissors, this one means paper, and this one means rock. The symbol for scissors beats the symbol for paper, the paper beats the rock, and the rock beats the scissors."

{Okay…scissors are the instruments used for cutting, correct?}

"Yes. Humans use them to cut paper, especially when they're younger and in school."

{Why would they need to cut things in school?}

"Oh, to make crafts, little artistic projects and things like that. It was always my favorite part of kindergarten, especially this last time around."

{We did some art in my school, mostly concerning plants. I could never figure out how to make the shensa flowers grow horizontally, but my friend Daareten knew how to make them branch out in all sorts of angles. At least it was something that Elfangor was never good at.}

"Hmm?"

{My teachers always talked about Elfangor and what he had been good at. My parents did too. It makes sense; he was good at so many things. But at least when I failed at something that he had failed at as well, I did not have to hear about why I should have done better.}

"That must have been hard. I've certainly lived through enough lifetimes to see that sibling rivalry can be tough."

{No, no, we were never rivals. I am not on the same level as him. Besides, he never compares us. It goes without saying that he is better than me, and he is kind enough to not point it out. He is not like some princes, who talk down to arisths just to prove that they are strong. Elfangor shows he is strong by being strong.}

"…is?"

{I do not mind when my parents talk about him, most of the time. I like to hear about what he is doing. Fighting Yeerks is a very important task, and he does it very well. Someday I will go out and fight Yeerks too.}

"Aximili, are you feeling alright?"

{Yes, I am feeling quite well. Anyway, the last transmission from Elfangor was very interesting. He was in a space battle recently, but it got complicated when some Desbadeen intervened. It made my parents nervous to hear about, but I thought it sounded very exciting. I cannot wait until he comes home next time, he always tells the stories better in person. We usually go running together, after he greets my parents.}

"…okay, Aximili, do you want to play more Rock, Paper, Scissors?"

{Yes, I want to make sure I have it down correctly. Do you think Tobias knows how to play?}

"I imagine he does, it's pretty common among humans."

{Oh. Did you know that the Dome ship is heading for a planet full of humans soon? Elfangor says we are going to be in orbit mostly, but if we ever land, perhaps I will be able to see some humans up close. That would be interesting. I wonder; do you know how they stand on two legs? It just seems very strange.}

"I guess it's just a matter of balance."

{Yes, I think that is what Elfangor told me once. He says it is not as difficult as it looks, though how would he know? He says it-…oh.}

"What is it? Do you need to rest for a moment? Let me take your temperature again."

{He is dead, isn't he?}

"…Yes, Aximili. I am very sorry."

{Sometimes it does not seem real. How can he be dead? He is Elfangor. It does not matter how many times his ship crashes; he always manages to come out of it fine. He told me once that he does not even tell our mother how many fights he really gets into, because it would worry her too much. He tells her about the fights they won, but not about all of the close calls. I bet she is worried now.}

"Well, she knows you are fighting the Yeerks. She's probably worried, but I imagine she is very proud as well."

{She worries too much. I live on a Dome ship, and the Yeerks know better than to fight a Dome ship head on. They would not even stand a chance. With warriors like Rachel and Prince Jake, we will defeat them.}

"Of course you will."

{Have you heard about the new plans for the battle? Prince Jake, Cassie, and Rachel are going to provide the back-up while Elfangor, Tobias and I mount the main attack. Marco will keep watch over the whole operation. I know that is usually Tobias' role, but this will be a chance to really show the Yeerks how dangerous we are! Three Andalites bravely charging forwards, towards great victory and great honor!}

"Um, Aximili, Tobias is a human, remember?"

{No, no, he is Elfangor's son, so he is an Andalite. Elfangor apparently went to Earth before, but I do not know why he did not tell me. And then when he came back to Earth, he met Tobias. Only for a short period of time, though, because then he…Then Visser Three killed him! And I am going to kill Visser Three because of that!}

"Aximili, please calm down. You are cutting chunks out of the stall with your tail."

{It is all Visser Three's fault. Elfangor should have come and helped me; I was under the water for so long! And even while I was hoping that he was okay, I was mad at him because he did not come fast enough! He died, and I did not even know for many of your weeks, until you and the others came and rescued me.}

"You mean, until the _Animorphs_ found you?"

{You told me about the way he had died, Prince Jake, and I could not believe it, because he could never die. He is not that weak. If I was able to live, then he must have too, because he is stronger than me. Are you lying to me, Prince Jake? You say you are my friends, but why did you leave him behind? Are you all working for the Visser too? You could have saved him, I know you could have, Prince Jake. Why did you not? I could not. I was sent to the Dome. I was in the water. But you were there. You were there when he died.}

"You're shivering. Should I get you another blanket?"

{…Erek, can I tell you a secret?}

"What kind of secret? Jake might not like you telling me anything too private."

{I do not want to kill Visser Three.}

"I can certainly understand not wanting to kill someone."

{It is not because I am afraid. I am not. But Elfangor could not kill Visser Three. And I am not as good as Elfangor. If I kill Visser Three, then when Elfangor and I go home, people will talk to him about something that _I_ could do that _he_ failed at. I know that does not feel good, and I do not want him to feel bad.}

"…Aximili, I do not think that Elfangor feels bad about anything you do. I think he cares about you very much."

{Cared. My brother is dead. He is not going to come descending down from the sky in a fighter ship as soon as the war is over to pick me up and take me home. He did not get me out of the water, and he cannot take me off Earth. There is no reward for finishing this fight. No matter what, no matter how much I wish, he is still gone.}

"Yes. Yes, he is."

{Erek?}

"Yes?"

{Why does paper beat rock? Rocks are not damaged by being covered, unless Earth rocks need sunlight or air for some reason. Do they?}

"No, Earth rocks are fine without sun or air."

{Why would humans design a game with such a basic flaw?}

"I don't know."

{I should learn this game carefully. I could teach it to Elfangor, he and I could play it together.}

"That sounds like a good idea."

{Rock, paper, scissors, shoot.}


End file.
